


Hyung!

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, How Do I Tag, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Choi Yeonjun, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: "Hyung wants you to pay him back....by pleasuring him..do you think you can do that for Hyung?" Yeonjun whispered and pinched Kai's thigh making him flinch in Yeonjun lap.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	Hyung!

"Okay listen, I already hate the fact that I have to share a room with you so do me a damn favour and stay on your side. Don't even think about coming on my side of the room or you're screwed okay" Yeonjun said to his new step brother.

Kai held his bag tight at the thought of getting in trouble by Yeonjun and nodded. "Okay...I'll stay on my side" Kai said as he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down with stiff shoulders.

Recently a month ago, Kai's mother married Yeonjuns father. Kai was really excited to hear that he was getting a step brother. It had always been Kai and his mother, now Kai gets a welcoming father...and a very mean step brother. At first Kai thought yeonjun didn't like him before of the way he dressed.

But later Kai soon discovered that Yeonjun didn't care about what Kai wore because he said "clothes are clothes".

Kai didn't know if he should be happy to be approved by his step brother or not. Honestly Kai was happy to be.

Today the newly formed family moved into a three room house. Yeonjun had expected to get his own room. But he was baffled when he was told he had to share a room with Kai. Only because his new mother needed a room for her yoga and what not. Yeonjun thought it was all bullshit. But he beside not to say anything.

Kai on the other hand didn't mind. Infact he was happy. He never shared a room before, so it was a new experience for him. Kai was wearing nice overall shorts with a cute kawaii shirt. And nice sneakers, and of course a cute little hair pin to hold his hair back. Kai thought he looked very pretty, his mother always hold him he was pretty everyday in the morning. So Kai believed that he was.

Kai decided to stop sitting around and started to take his things out of his boxes and decorate his side of the room. Kai took out some anime posters and set them on his bed and started looking around for tape. 

Kai looked over on yeonjuns side and saw a roll of tape sitting on his bed. Kai smiled and walked over to Yeonjun and tapped his shoulder. Yeonjun looked up from his phone and looked at Kai. "Didn't I say not to come on my side of the damn room?" Yeonjun asked as he set his phone down. 

Kai gasped and stepped back until he was on his side "um, can I use your tape...please?" Kai asked with a nervous laugh. Yeonjun looked at his tape and back to Kai. "No" He said as picked his phone back up.

"But hyung..." Kai whined and he stepped forward. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow and slowly looked up at Kai. Kai was taken back by yeonjuns glance and blushed "I...I just need it for my posters.." Kai said and played with his fingers while looking down.

Yeonjun bit his lip and smirked "sure...but when I ask you to do something for me..do it without questioning it okay" Yeonjun said and tossed Kai the roll of tape. 

Kai smiled and nodded hard "yes hyung!" Kai said and happily went to hang up his posters. Yeonjun leaned back in his bed and took in Kai's body shape and snorted. "Kai?" Yeonjun said as he eyes stayed glued to Kai's ass. 

"Yes hyung?" Kai said as he arched his back to hang his poster up. "Nice ass" Yeonjun said before he got up from his bed and walked out of the room. Kai's eyes went wide. He turned and watched yeonjun walk out if the room. Kai jumped up from his bed and walked over to his body size mirror.

Kai turned to the side and looked down at his ass. How could he never see it!? The shorts hugged Kai's skin, making his ass show out...and he was in a certain position...and yeonjun was looking...

Just the thought made Kai blush and shake his head. No..Yeonjun wasn't like that.

Right?

...

Dinner was nice. For Kai it was nice. His new father was really nice to him, his step father was very Interested In everything Kai talked about. 

Although all Kai talked about was his favorite anime, his step dad still made an effort to listen and stay interested as Kai went on and on about anime.

But finally Night had came, and here Kai was in a long white shirt that stopped to his to mid thighs. He walked into the dark room, the only light came from Yeonjuns phone.

"Um...Hyung?" Kai said and made sure he stayed on his side of the room. Yeonjun sighed and reached up and turned on his lamp and looked Kai up and down "hm?" He asked.

Kai rubbed his arm and smiled softly. He didn't understand why, but he had the urge to apologize to Yeonjun. He felt like he's done something wrong. All day Yeonjun had just been staring at Kai while saying nothing at all.

Kai didn't want Yeonjun to hate him, he wanted Yeonjun to like him. He wanted Him and Yeonjun to get along...could that be to much to ask for??

"I'm sorry" Was all Kai could say. Yeonjun set his phone down and crossed his arms "for what?" He asked. Kai stumbled forward "for annoying you..." Kai said with a soft voice. Yeonjun shook his head and scoffed.

"Come here" He simply said. Kai's eyes went wide "but you said not to go on your side of the room...."

Yeonjun huffed and pulled the covers off of himself, showing his boxers. He stood up and grabbed Kai's arm and pulled Kai to his bed before sitting down himself. Kai felt weird, the boy who threatened him if he came on his side of the room was now inviting him there.

Kai didn't know what to do. So he just looked down at his bare thighs. As for Yeonjun, he couldn't help but stare Kai up and down. Truth was.. When Yeonjun first was Kai, he wanted to do nothing more the have Kai as his. The way Kai's eyes lit up when a topic he was into was brought up, or how he skipped around and did what he was told.

Hell, Yeonjun watched Kai make dinner with his mom, and the way Kai would watch his mother do something before doing the same. It was adorable, and so innocent... Kais eyes would get big when he gave someone his full attention.  
And Yeonjun was watching and listening when Kai was unboxing his plushies and hugging and apologized for them being in the boxes before setting them on his bed.

Everything about Kai matched Yeonjuns type. Especially Kai's smell, just like warm vanilla. And yes, Yeonjun knew it was wrong..because Kai was his step brother. But hey, at least they aren't blood related.

"Look at me.." Yeonjun mumbled with his arms close. Without missing a beat Kai looked at Yeonjun with big eyes. This caused Yeonjun to break out a smile.

So he does what he's told without hesitation..

"Come here.." Yeonjun said and moved his finger in a motion that told Kai to come closer. Kai shuffled over to Yeonjun close..But not close enough for Yeonjun.

"No, closer" Yeonjun said before grabbing Kai's arm and pulled him to Yeonjuns lap. Kai yelped as he felt face first into Yeonjuns chest. "Ah, sorry" Kai said with a small voice as he rested his hands on Yeonjuns chest and slowly looked at Yeonjun.

"Kai..." Yeonjun said. Kai's eyes became big as he nodded "yes hyung??" Kai said while his shoulders stiffed up. 

Yeonjun cooed at Kai, he looked like a puppy. A puppy when their owner calls them. A puppy waiting for their owner to throw a ball so they can chase it. Yes..Kai looked just like a puppy.

Yeonjun sighed and rested his hands on Kai's thighs and slowly rubbed up and down. Kai jumped at this and looked down before looking back at up Yeonjun. "You know....you have to pay back your hyung..." Yeonjun said. He let his fingers play with the hem to Kai's long shirt. A deep red blush came to Kai's face. "Ah..for the tape..What do you need Hyung? I'll get it for you! Do you want money? I don't have a lot but you can have it all..." Kai rambled on and on while his eyes moved back and forth frantically.

Yeonjun shook his head with his eyes closed before he looked at Kai. "Listen to ever word your Hyung says alright?" Yeonjun said as he slowly leaned closer to Kai till his lips were by Kai's ear.

"Hyung wants you to pay him back....by pleasuring him..do you think you can do that for Hyung?" Yeonjun whispered and pinched Kai's thigh making him flinch in Yeonjun lap. 

Yeonjun leaned back and looked into Kai's eyes. Kai was confused and lost. By pleasuring him?? What did he mean by that? Kai was so confused..what did his Hyung really want?

"...Hyung.." Kai said slowly as he played with Yeonjun shirt, a habit of his. Something he did when he was nervous. "Can you do that for me.. Can you do that for your Hyung??"

Kai took the tip of his bottom lip Into his mouth and slightly chewed on it. It was hard for him to say no...He did owe his Hyung back...and would it be impolite to say no to his Hyung??

Kai didn't wanna disappoint his new Hyung, Kai could never do such a thing like that. He was always good and nice and did what he was told.

"I do this then I won't have to pay Hyung back?" Kai asked with big, curious eyes. Yeonjun smiled and ran his fingers through Kai's hair. "If you do this then it'll make Hyung very very happy" 

Kai smiled, it was such a big smile. He nodded quickly as he clasped his hands together "okay Hyung! What do I do??" Kai asked as he waited for Yeonjun to talk. 

Yeonjun looked down at Kai's lips and Immediately smiled. "So pretty....suck me off" Yeonjun said while his hand trailed up Kai's bare chest. "....How do I do that??" Kai asked and tilted his head to the side. Oh gosh, he really was so innocent, so pure and loving.

It's all Yeonjun wanted.

"Here, get down on your knees" Yeonjun said and pointed to the floor next to his bed. Kai nodded and got off of Yeonjuns lap and into the floor while on his knees, his hands placed flat on his thighs.

Yeonjun changed his sitting position so one Leg was on the side of Kai. "Hyung will teach you alright" Yeonjun said as he reached Into his boxers, and pulled out his semi-hard cock. Kai's eyes shot down to it and looked at it with such big eyes.

"It's just like a lollipop Kai, imagine it just like that" Yeonjun said and took his free hand and put it on the back of Kai's head to pull him closer. "Does it have a flavor?" Kai asked as he lips brushed against Yeonjuns cock. Yeonjuns breath became short before he nodded. 

"If you suck long enough, you'll taste something good" 

Kai nodded and opened his mouth and took Yeonjuns cock into his mouth.

Yeonjun guided Kai's head up and down till Kai could do it on his own. At first the feeling of warmth around Yeonjuns cock was amazing...but...it wasn't good enough...kai was just sucking Yeonjuns. There was nothing else to it.

Yeonjun had no feeling, his stare was black. If Kai went on like this, Yeonjun would be as soft as a gummy. "Ya..Kai looked at me" Yeonjun said and pulled Kai's head off of his cock. Kai panted to catch his breath as he looked up at Yeonjun...

"You shouldn't be tired, you've barely did anything" Yeonjun said and grabbed grabbed Kai's chin. Kai whimpered at Yeonjuns words. He was trying his best..what did he do wrong? "Here..let me show you how to do it" Yeonjun said and grabbed Kai's hand and took two of his fingers then took them Into his mouth.

Yeonjun sucked on the two fingers while sliding his tongue up and down the base of Kai's fingers. When he reached the top, he'd swirl his tongue around the tips of Kai's fingers before going back down and sometimes repeating this action.

Kai watched with such big eyes. It was so hot, the feeling Yeonjun gave off. The feeling he'd get as Yeonjun sucked on his fingers. It was amazing. The look on Yeonjuns face as he did so..

When Yeonjuns pulled away, there was a string of saliva along with it. "Just like that...suck your Hyung just like that.."

"O...Okay Hyung.." Kai said. yeonjun patted Kai's head and pulled Kai closer to his cock. Kai took Yeonjuns cock Into his mouth and started to do what Yeonjun taught him.

And boy did it feel ten times better then what it did before. The lewd sounds Kai made ashe sucked up and down Yeonjuns shaft. He'd run his tongue up and down Yeonjuns cock. And when he'd just suck on the tip, it was to get as much air as he court before he went back down.

Yeonjun leaned back on one hand and let his groans from pleasure fill the room. His free hand twitched as it made it's way to The back of Kai's head. Yeonjun grabbed a fist full of Kai's hair and started to make him go faster and deeper. Kai gagged around Yeonjun from surprise. His eyes closed tight and he quickly grabbed Yeonjuns thighs.

"Whenever it hits the back of your throat, just hum" Yeonjun muttered as he quickly moved his hair out of the way. Kai quickly nodded as his grip on Yeonjuns thigh loosened. Yeonjun went back to pushing Kai's head up and down, and whenever yeonjuns cock hit the back of Kai's throat. Kai would hum just like he was told.

And pretty soon, Yeonjun was Cummings onto Kai's tongue. "That's the flavor Hyung was talking about Kai" Yeonjun said with short breath. Kai closed his mouth and swallowed the cum. It was silent for a while before Kai spoke. "It taste like...peaches" Kai said with big wide eyes and a smile. Yeonjun chuckled and leaned down to kiss Kai's forehead.

"You did such a good job for Hyung. A really good job" Yeonjun said and played with Kai's head. Kai clapped his hands and stood to his feet. "Tomorrow I'll tell mom and dad about what you taught me and—"

"No!" Yeonjun said as he fixed his boxers and stood up. "Mom and dad can't know about this alright...its a...its a sibling secret" Yeonjun said with a nod and he stroked Kai's cheek. Kai's face was slightly confused till he nodded. 

"Alright Hyung, I like siblings secrets" Kai said and walked over to his side of the room. Kai laid in his bed and sighed "Hyung... I like sucking you off..can I do it some other time?" Kai asked as he closed his eyes, then let out a yawn.

Yeonjun smiled and sat back in his bed then turned off his lamp. "Of course Kai..Hyung will even teach you more things...but remember...its a sibling secret"

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @/ Cumminggyu


End file.
